


Piece of my Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019) Actor RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Car, Nostalgia, Romance, Sex noises, Sexual Content, Tommy is a peeping Tom, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As soon as I got inside my car a very strange idea got inside my mind. What would Mick think about those two fucking? Would it turn him on?





	Piece of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Your shy Tommy Lee/Mick Mars obssesed autor here!.Thanks for Reading my Crazy stories 💚💗.

I was looking for Kells that afternoon and didn't had any luck finding him. I wanted to show him some sweet tricks I used to do when I was younger with my drum sticks. I needed to see his cute little face all lighten up by the new things he was going to learn from me. 

Out of the sudden, I heard moans. Fuck, how hot it is the sound of sex! Can't help feeling turned on, am a fucking perv! .I decided to follow the moans and they came from inside Iwan Rheon's trailer.

"I love you, keep going." I heard Kell's voice panting.

"Fuck I love you too!" Iwan moaned . Those two little fuckers were doing it! it brought a smile to my face and a warm feeling to my crotch. I had always preferred the ladies but there was a time, a really long time ago where Mick and I dated for a couple of months. I was madly in love with the old fucker! I like to think he was too. Even if it's hard to tell as I was always high and he was always drunk. But we had our moments and they were beautiful, perfect considering all the mess that were our lives then.

My crotch got hard while listening to them. I prayed no one saw me there standing and smiling like a fool with a fucking tent in my pants! It's just too hot and perfect plus I was sure that they are wearing their costumes, kinky motherfuckers!.

I also knew I couldn't risk masturbating there so I left. Better let the love birds have their fun while I had mine inside my car, probably thinking about them. 

*** 

As soon as I got inside my car a very strange idea got inside my mind. What would Mick think about those two fucking? Would it turn him on?

I scrolled down my contact list stopping on his name and a picture of him with me (as his picture id) with my arm around him. Fucker looks so frail and different but he's still my Mick.   The man that took care of me during my wildest days and gave me pretty good orgasms too.

His phone rang a couple of times and my heart was pounding like crazy. I felt twenty-something again and in my mind, Mick was near me saying how beautiful and annoying I was for drawing hearts on his guitar picks or blowing kisses at him every time he turned to look at me, while we were playing on stage. Old me love every second of those memories everytime they come back to me. His hands touching my hair and his blue eyes staring at me with desire.

***

"Hello, drummer." He says, his voice friendly and even softer than when he was young.

"Hey, silly bear." I tease, had been more than thirty years since I called him by his old nickname, I thought that he didn't even remember it, boy I was wrong!.

"You are so weird, but yes I love you too." He replies laughing softly and it's pure and beautiful, almost dreamy.

"Though you wouldn't remember," I say again. My face was hurting for being smiling for too long.

"Of course I do you, silly teenager." He replies laughing again. I was glad that  I heard those two little devil's fucking which reminded me, the true purpose of my call.

"Mick, you wouldn't believe what I heard. Kells and Iwan fucking inside one of the trailers. I think they are together and it's fucking sweet dude. Just like you and I were thirty-five years ago." 

"Oh, I see.." He whispers, his voice had a hint of sadness. The smile I had, faded away.   Me and my stupid mouth had made Mick uncomfortable.

"Listen, Mick, am really sorry man I just felt nostalgic. I mean, part of my heart still belongs to you. We made each other happy, I will always remember that." 

Another silent moment. I knew he was still there because I could listen to him breathing.

"Tommy, I understand. I paused to think about those two having sex and you standing outside listening, you perv." Mick' reply wasn't what I was looking for. I wanted him to say that a piece of his heart also belonged to me as well but it clearly never did.

"You know me well, " 

"I love you very much Tommy but you broke my heart by getting engaged. Knew was going to happen sooner or later but it still made me suffer quite a bit." Mick was right I wasn't true to him and wanted to keep him along with my first wife.  He refused to do it and we broke up. I even wrote a song for the fucker but never had the courage to show it to Vince or Nikki.

"I am sorry for all the pain that I caused you for being stupid." I apologize, hot tears falling down my face.

"Listen, kid, that was long ago. Don't suffer from it, we still friends and that didn't divide the band, right?" He asks his voice getting a bit more mellow.

"Wish I could hold your hand again..." 

"You can, but not more than that am a married man." He replies and I smile between tears at his remark, he still had his dry sense of humor.

"I still remember how good you made me feel." I know that his sickness had caused him a lot of ailments but thankfully he still had a sex life, or I hoped he did.

"You made me feel amazing too. That mouth of yours.." His voice was still calm but I sensed a bit of excitement. I was turned on by what I heard earlier and now because of him. I know it's wrong, we are both married, happy. But the memories of us doing it we're too much for me. I needed to do something, to touch myself. Hope he doesn't mind, he knows how impulsive I had always been.

"I wish we could do those things again.," I say licking my lips. My cock fully hard, leaking precum. 

"Tommy, you had always turned me on. I will always love you, no matter how many years had passed." 

I stroke myself faster, panting and moaning his name on the phone. I think about in bed. Me sucking him off and him fucking me against his amp. I miss his hands and the way things were. I cum saying how much I miss him and want to turn back time.

"Always a dirty baby." He comments after a while. I still don't know if he were masturbating and I didn't dare to ask. Mick is a very private person even as your boyfriend he establishes serious boundaries.

"Only for you." 

"Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow?" He offers and I couldn't believe that he still wanted to see me after our weird conversation.

"You bet I want to." 

I quickly wiped myself as I settled my date with Mick. I knew that I wasn't supposed to think about this as a date but I couldn't help myself. I still love that grumpy old man and am now positive that he still loves me too.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it I might write a Iwan Rheon/Colson Baker fic.


End file.
